Coloring Between the Lines
by itsaforeverthing
Summary: DONT READ, SERIOUSLY, BEING REDONE.


**P . R . E . V . E . I . W**

I swayed my hips to the music; my girlfriends and I were having an awesome time. The speakers to our left pumped out 'Poke face' by Lady GaGa, my favourite song. I was in the middle of dancing with some random guy when my phone started to vibrate in the back pocket of my jeans. Arianna, my best friend, noticed my discomfort - or maybe the object acting as a vibrator in my back pocket - and poked my shoulder.

"Sup' Tess?" she yelled through the booming of the music.

The vibrating stopped as I pulled her closer as to not strain my voice. "I think we've just been found out!" I laughed.

Arianna rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Bound to happen sometime. Come," she said and pulled me towards the clubs back door's.

We got outside and I pulled the small flip-phone from my back pocket, Arianna's Dad had gotten each of us one when he went to New York. Caller I.D. was on private, meaning it wasn't my Mom or Dad calling to see why I was at the school 'library' _studying_ so late. My phone suddenly started to go off yet again; Arianna waved her hands around as if to say, "Answer it!"

I answered and was greeted with a very pissed of tone.

"Get home!" the voice growled, a click and dial tone soon followed.

I removed the phone from my ear and Arianna looked at me with her curious cool blue eyes. I tucked the phone back into my pocket and pulled her along.

"Who was it?" she asked frantically as we neared her brand new Mercedes.

"Kai," was my simple answer.

"Shit," she muttered and got into her car, no more had to be said as we sped off back to my Dad's Dojo.

-

Ever since we were little, Arianna and I had been the centre of attention among our family. Being the first born was a big thing and both being girls, well, my Dad and Max excluded beyblading as a passed on tradition. We were always close, whenever one was in trouble, the other threw herself into the spotlight to try and make the other look as good as possible. We were sisters at heart.

Arianna slowed the car as we reached my place; Police car's and ambulances cascaded down the street. Arianna and I looked at each other; did a neighbour die or something? Maybe it was poor Mrs. Morimoto who had been very sick lately. A gut wrenching feeling that swelled in the pit of my stomach told me differently though.

Arianna couldn't park the car in the driveway due to Kai's black limo being there. Max, Arianna's Dad's car was behind his too. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. We parked almost half way down the street, with all the Police cars and ambulances it was hard to find some decent parking. We got out and practically sprinted to the Dojo.

When we got to the driveway a Police Officer stopped us, holding both Arianna and I back by our shoulders.

"Wow girls, this isn't a playground. What, may I ask, is the problem?"

Couldn't this dope see I was trying to get to my parents! I snatched myself away and glared as fiercely as I could. Arianna seen my shoulder's shake from anger and touched my side gently.

"My names Artesia Kinomiya, this is my house!" I almost screamed, hysterics slowly taking over.

The Officer's eyes widened ever so slightly before letting us go. Arianna put her arms around me, leading the way up to my home. The front sliding door was open and you could see the side of Kai's head, he was talking to what looked like a Detective. When Arianna and I walked in, everyone's attention suddenly turned to us; or me more likely.

Arianna's Mother, Mariam, ran to us and embraced the both of us.

"I'm so sorry Tessie!" she cried and kissed the top of my head.

Realization took over; I pulled myself away from the woman who could have well been my second Mother. My breathing was jagged as I looked around, everyone was here. Ray was here as well as Mariah, Tala and his girlfriend Tamika to were off to the side. Kai, Max, Mariam, Emily, Kenny. Ray's kid's weren't here or Arianna's little brother. Linka wasn't clung to Emily like usual, but huddled in Kenny's arms crying. I didn't have time to look for Uncle Hiro as hot tears started to build in my eyes, clouding my senses.

Kai walked over after talking with the man and stood in front of me.

"Kai, where's Mom and Daddy?" I asked; my voice was weak and broken from yelling at the club. A club I wasn't supposed to be at tonight.

Kai's eyes softened slightly and I could hear Tamika and start cry in the background. I looked over at the entry way to the kitchen, it was being sealed off with Police tape and so was the living room. My head spun as I backed away from Kai.

"Artesia, there was a... accident." I shook my head at his dry words, my brown hair that was curled that afternoon at Arianna's house was now falling limp over my shoulders. _They're dead; it's all your fault. You just had to go to that club_! Voices were taunting me in my head, laughing and feeding off my unhappiness.

"I don't believe you!" I snapped and ran from the Dojo, ran from all those people, ran from my_ family. _I ignored Arianna as she screamed for me to come back.

Deep down I knew the truth, but for now I wanted to run. I wanted to run from fears, because if I faced them, that would make them all too real.


End file.
